Fitz Family Christmas
by Tempest Wolfe
Summary: An AU where Fitz takes Jemma home to spend christmas with his family while they're at the academy. Can Leo finally confess how much he loves Jemma? Lots of fluff.
1. Jemma

"So who are we meeting again?" I ask nervously as we drive up the snow-powdered lane, as the crystals dapple the windshield, seeming to fall from nowhere in the night sky.

"My Mother's family. My 2 aunts, 3 uncles, Grandmum, Grandad, my 9 cousins, my Mother's 5 cousins, my 4 great aunts and uncles and… I think that's it." Reels off Leo.

"Oh, dear. How will I manage to remember all their names?" I sigh, worry wrinkling my brow.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure they'll go easy on you. Plus, they're only here for three days, you'll be here for six." He reassures me with a smile.

"Alright. When will they arrive?"  
"Tomorrow starting at noon, there's a lot of people and they're coming from all over."

"Alright. How much further?"

"Almost there. You should be able to see it as soon as we turn here."

He squints up the road, through the snow powdering the windshield.

As soon as we turn, a beautiful white house comes into view.

The pillars of the front porch have spirals of pine reaching up them, glowing lights illuminating the red ornaments that hang from it as well as the snow that has drifted upon it.

We slowly pull up and park in the driveway.

I pull on my earmuffs and wrap my scarf around my nose, prepared for the cold that'll bite at me as soon as the door opens.

Leo has already jumped out of the car, and ran around the front to open my door for me.

My bright smile hides behind my scarf as I take his gloved hand and get out of the car.

Shutting the door behind me, I walk to the boot and help Leo take our suitcases out.

We shut the boot with a bang and start the short walk through the falling snow over to his front door.

Before we even make it up the steps of the porch, the door flies open and a gust of warmth welcomes us, along with a gentle glow of light.

"Jemma! Leo! Welcome home! Happy Christmas!" says Mrs. Fitz.

She is a small, round woman, with a big, kind and sweet personality. Messy golden curls frame her permanently jolly face, and she always smells of peppermint.

"Happy Christmas Mum." Says Leo, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Happy Christmas." I say, giving her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in, dears, I won't have you catching cold for Christmas." She says, matronly bustling us into the Foyer.

"You can just leave your shoes and coats in the closet, then head up to Leo's room, I've set up the guest bed in there for you, where you can leave your things and when you come back down, I'll have a fire, tea and biscuits ready so you can warm up." She says, hurrying off towards the kitchen.

Before I peel off my winter gear, I look around at the merry place.

The banister of the staircase is draped with pine, ribbons, holly and ornaments. There is a beautiful tree in one corner of the foyer and the glimpses I can see through the doorways of both the living room and parlor glow with lights strung about.

"It's beautiful Leo." I say, gazing around.

"Yeah. It's my favorite time of year, the happy lights, the bells, the scent of pine…."

He gazes around lost in thought for a moment, before starting to remove his winter gear.

I undo my scarf, earmuffs, gloves, and jacket.

I neatly hang them all up, before unfastening my winter boots.

"Ready Jems?" says Leo, waiting for me by the stairs as I put away my boots.

"Yes."

I go to take my luggage, but he grabs it first and starts lugging both of ours up the stairs.

"Oh, Leo! I can carry it!" I say, amused and flattered.

"I've got it Jems. Come on up." He puffs, already at the landing.

I just shake my head and follow him up the stairs.

As I reach the second floor, another tree glows happily.

I follow Leo down a short, softly lit hallway to his room.

When he opens the door, the first thing that hits me is the scent of pine.

"Mum always leaves pine branches in here because she knows I love the smell." He explains

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, enjoying the scent.

"It's lovely." I say, before opening my eyes.

I look around the room and see the guest bed, where I will be sleeping and lay my things upon it.

"Do you want to go downstairs now, Leo?" I ask, turning around.

"Sure Jems."

We hurry downstairs.

Soft Christmas carols are playing and I can't help but feel happy when Leo and I sit, side by side upon the couch, wrapped in blankets with warm tea in our hands, a fire glowing beside us, laughter ringing as we talk, and soft snow falling as the night grows older, the day before Christmas eve.


	2. Leo

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"When Jems and I wake the following morning, a good foot of snow blankets the backyard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Can we build a snowman after breakfast?" asks Jems with childlike enthusiasm, bouncing on her toes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Sure." I shrug, smiling. I will agree to almost anything if she smiles at me with that innocent joyful expression. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""What should I wear to breakfast?" she inquires, suddenly looking nervous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Whatever you want. It's just Mum and I." I say, nonchalantly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Okay. I'll be right back." She says, grabbing some clothing from the two dresser drawers she's borrowing and hurrying into the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I lay back on my bed, thinking about the days ahead. Jems and I have a little under a week to spend together. Especially since we rarely get to do anything on our own at the academy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"My chest aches with longing when I think about how nice it'll be, just spending time with her. Quality time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Platonic. Platonic. Platonic. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I internally scold myself. It's not my fault that I've fallen helplessly in love with my best friend. Well, I guess it is, and if I ever told her she'd tell me all about the uncontrollable hormones and all. Or she'd tell me she doesn't like me the same way, and it'll ruin our friendship. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I shake my head quickly, removing the thoughts from my head, just as she comes out of the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She's in a festive, red and white oversized jumper, that was without a doubt mine that she adopted, and leggings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She grinned up at me and I gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the forehead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Breakfast was already cooking when we made it downstairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Mum had prepared Tattie scones, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and marmalade. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Mum! You didn't have to make all of this!" I sigh,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Yes I did! You have a guest, Leo!" she retorts. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Can we do anything to help?" asks Jems, sweetly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Mum smiles at her "Sure, Dear, would you and Leo mind setting the table? The paper plates, are in the cabinet behind you and plastic silver wear is on the counter beside the sink." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Jems and I quickly fell into our dorm routine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Jems, I need the-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Plates." We chorus, and she tosses three to me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Here are the cups." I finish tossing them across to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Silver wear." Says Jems, sliding them to me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Napkins." I say, sliding them to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You two spend to much time together." Scolds my Mum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Do we?" we chorus, both turning to give the same genuinely surprised look and she just sighs, while chuckling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBreakfast was lovely and after we finished, we simply sat at the table and talked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""How is the academy going for you, Jemma? I hear a lot about it from Leo." Questions Mum. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Oh! It's lovely! I take 28 classes a week, each 3 hours and I feel I'm doing quite well. All of my classes are incredible, Fr-, Dr. Hall's class especially. I don't particularly enjoy Professor Vaughn's class as much, but the homework is fun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Homework is always fun for you." I roll my eyes "You love homework more then life itself!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo!" Jems chastises. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""It's true!" I say, teasingly back,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She sticks her tongue out at me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Mum rolls her eyes at us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""You two are like an old married couple." She says, affectionately. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Jems and I both blush./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""We just spend a lot of time together." I say, slightly defensively /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""I'm just glad you found someone who respects your friendship." Says Mum, softly, and I blush even deeper. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"The only other friend I've had only wanted me to do their homework for them, and that was the only reason he wanted to be friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Can we please go and build our snowman now Leo?" asks Jemma, not hearing my mother's comment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Sure Jems." I say, and then my Mum says /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""As long as you two are ready to greet the family by noon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I glance at my watch, and it reads 8:30. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""We have about two and a half hours before we need to start getting ready Jems." I say/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""That's plenty of time! Come on, Leo!" She says, jumping up, taking my hand and dragging me to the foyer closet where we stored all of our winter gear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"After several minutes of yanking on the thick material, we hurry into the nipping air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Oh, Leo! Look how lovely it is! All the snow covering the trees!" she says, gazing around in awe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Without her noticing as she wandered forward, I scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I then threw it the short distance and with a satisfying em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"shomp/em it hit her in the back of the head, right where the gap between her jacket and her hat revealed her caramel hair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo!" she gasps in mock horror, but I don't fail to notice her forming a snowball in her hands. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I duck out of the way as she tosses it at me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I form a new one and throw it at her and making contact with her leg, before ducking down and hiding behind a rock as she threw three consecutive ones at me, I look up, and a fourth comes at me, getting me dead in the face. Gasping with the cold, I form a huge snowball and chase her with it. Unfortunately for her, I am faster, and it coats her chest and face with the powdery substance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Truce!" she wails wiping the snow off her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Truce." I echo back, helping her up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Despite her surrender, her face glows with excitement and joy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Now about the snowman." She says/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Right." I say, still slightly out of breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""I'll make the tummy, you make the bottom of our snowman, okay?" she says, already kneeling and building the ball, rolling it around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Alright." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I kneel and start rolling my own ball. It steadily grows as I roll it all over our huge front yard, until it is two and a half feet in diameter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I quickly roll it back to where Jems is, beneath the barren oak tree, the only tree in our front yard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""That's perfect Leo!" she says, giving me a cold kiss on the cheek in enthusiasm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She helps me make the base snowball sturdier by adding snow to attach it to the snow on the ground. Then, together, we lift the large middle snowball onto the base, adding snow to attach the "tummy" as she says to the bottom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo, you make the head and I'll find some things to make the face, buttons and arms with, Okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Sure Jems." I say, building the smallest of the snowballs, and attaching it to the "tummy". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Jemma comes back with her hat full of different stones sticks and other natural items. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Jems, you're going to get sick if you don't wear your hat!" I say, taking off mine and placing it on her head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo, I'll be fine, but what about you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""I'm used to living in Scotland's cold winters. You are not, wear the hat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She sighs, a slight smile dancing at her lips, but doesn't argue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Here, these are for his eyes." She says instead, handing me two cap less acorns. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I gently press the pointed ends into the head. Curved twigs form eyebrows. She used small pebbles to form the mouth. Holly leaves made the "Buttons" and V-ended sticks made big arms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Wait here Jems." I say, running inside, shaking off as much snow as I can, running into the kitchen, opening the fruit and vegetable drawer in the fridge, and taking out a large carrot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I then run back to Jemma and hand her the carrot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She grins as she pushes it into his face, where his nose should be. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Then she takes her hat and puts it on him, and I wrap my scarf around him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""What should we name him?" she asks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"We look at our smiling new friend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Why don't we call him-" I start, thinking of Dr. Hall, our favorite teacher,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Frank!" she finishes my sentence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""That's what I was going to say! Perfect!" I say, smiling at our newly christened snowman. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""How much time do we have left?" she asks/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""We still have just short of an hour." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Do you have a sled?" she asks, and I nod. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"We open the garage and pull out a weathered but still sturdy fading red wood sled with metal runners . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"We carry it up the largest hill by my house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Do you want to drive it or sit behind me?" I ask/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""You can drive." She says, her milk chocolate coloured eyes glowing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I sit down in the front of the sled, grasping the red rope in the front, placing my feet on the ground to hold us stationary. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Then Jemma slides in behind me, her feet on either side of me, and wrapping her arms around my waist. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Ready?" I ask,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Ready!" she says, squeezing my waist slightly harder as I feel her lean more on me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I lift my feet up and we go soaring down the hill. I hear Jemma's excited shriek as we soar downhill. For a couple of seconds it feels like we're flying. Then I see the huge snow bank. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Hold on Jems!" I yell, as we have too much momentum to turn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"We go right into it, and then we're in the air. The bank was coated in ice and worked as a ramp. Then, we tip forward and I feel Jemma's arms let go of me and I twist my body around in an effort to stop my momentum. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Then I hit the snow with a heavy thud, and a half second later, Jemma lands on top of me, causing me to grunt in discomfort. I feel Jems trembling and freeze for a second trying to figure out what's wrong, only to realize Jemma's laughing. Not a giggle, but a complete hysterical laugh. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""That was…awesome…Leo…lets…do that…again!" she says between laughs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I can't help but laugh. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She rolls off of me and helps me up. We find the sled a couple meters ahead of us and carry it back up the hill. After eight or nine more rounds down the hill, it's time for us to go in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Thank you." Says Jemma, taking my hand, despite our hands being in mittens. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""For what?" I say confused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Letting me come over for Christmas. It's nice hanging out with you outside of the academy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""It's my pleasure, Jems." I say, giving her a sideways hug as we walk back down the driveway to the house. "You're my best friend in the world, so you're always welcome. If you want, we could play outside again, on this break. Visit Frank." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"She laughs. "I do think Frank Hall will want some company. Maybe we could build a Vince Vaughn or a Anne Weaver for him to talk to!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"I smile affectionately at her as I chuckle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""For now, let's just get inside, ready and warm." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Good idea." She says, as she shivers slightly as we march up the few steps to the front porch and finally opening the door and welcoming the warmth the foyer brings. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"We shed our winter gear, and carry them the short distance down the hall to the laundry room where we leave them out to dry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Now only in our damp clothing, we run up to my room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""You can shower first." I say, politely. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Thanks, Leo. What should I wear?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Well, you should wear something casual, because today isn't a day to get dressed up, but tomorrow's dinner will be very fancy because it'll be Christmas Eve. You can wear the same sort of thing you're wearing this morning." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Alright. Thank you." She grabs another jumper and leggings and vanishes into the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"While she's showering, I head into the guest bedroom where deep in the closet I've stashed her Christmas presents. I haven't completed one yet. My Dad taught me to carve wood when I was just a wee lad, and Jemma's always loved the carvings I've shown her. I'm carving a very intricate, but small box meant for jewelry or small special things. It is 15 by 15 centimeters. The box has the name Jemma Simmons carved on it in script. The sides of the box are covered in carvings of fields of lilies and daisies, Jemma's favorite flowers. Inside the box, intricate patterned designs coat the whole thing. I plan on putting inside it my second gift. A small silver oval locket, with a picture of the two of us together and on the other side, it is engraved with something we say to one another a lot. Beside you the whole damn time. I really hope she loves it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"The last thing I need to finish with the box is glazing it. I bought a light glaze for my woodwork a little while ago, and I just need to check if the glaze is dry. To my annoyance, it is still damp in some places. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Leo?" I hear Jemma's voice from my room "Your turn." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHurry from the guest room closet and into my room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;"Jemma is dressed in, again, my green and white jumper and white leggings. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Geneva;""Sorry. Thanks." I grab my clothes and quickly get in the shower./span/p 


	3. Jemma 2

When Leo is done showering, it is quarter to noon, so we head downstairs to help his Mum.

"Did you two have fun outside?" she asks, as we enter the kitchen.

"Yes, it was lovely. We built a snowman we named Frank." I say, excitedly.

"Isn't that nice. Would you two dears mind helping me start a fire? I need to finish the Zeppolis."

"Sure Mum." Says Leo, immediately.

He and I crouch, shoulder to shoulder beside the fireplace.

"Okay, two questions." I whisper

"Yeah."

"What is a Zeppolis?"  
"A puff pastry covered in sugar."

"Oh, yum."

"My Mum's are fantastic. What's your second question?"

"Have you ever made a fire?"

"Once. You?"

"Never."

"Good, now that we have all this experience, let's go."

I giggle at his sarcasm.

"Leo, You're a rocket scientist and I have 2 PhDs. We can figure this out." I say

"Fair point."

"The first thing we should do is put the kindling in, right?"

He nods.

After throwing in the kindling, he says "Now I've seen my Mum add newspaper underneath the grate."

We put newspaper there, but not too much.

"Now what? The logs?" I suggest

We lay the logs completely on top of the kindling.

"Wait Jems!" starts Leo, but I already know what he just noticed.

"Fire needs Oxygen. We need to give the logs and kindling space to breathe." I finish.

We rearrange the logs so that air can get through.

"I think that's it." I say, handing Leo the large match.

He lights the match and then lights the newspaper. Soon, the kindling catches, and then the logs and we have a fire.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" I say, as we stand up.

"Jems." Laughs Leo "You have some charcoal on your cheek."

He licks his thumb and carefully wipes it off for me.

I immediately grow warm at the seemingly intimate action.

I see Leo blush as he notices my blush and pulls his hand away quickly.

"Thank you." I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Leo? Jemma? Will you two go and answer the door when people come in?" calls Mrs. Fitz.

"Sure Mum!" yells Leo back, and we hurry to the door, and open it just as a car pulls in his driveway, and parks.

"WHERE IS MY ADORABLE NEPHEW?" demands a very loud woman from behind her car.

"Leo-?" I start giving him a questioning glance

"LEOPOLD!" Wails the woman, running up and practically swallows Leo in a huge hug.

"Hello Aunt Bonnie." Mutters Leo, as he extracts himself from her grasp.

The woman looks very much like Mrs. Fitz, and I assume she's her sister.

"Aunt Bonnie, this is my best friend, Jemma Simmons and she will be spending Christmas with us. Jemma, this is my Aunt Bonnie. She's my Mum's older sister."

"So nice to meet you dear!" she says, giving me a hug. Just then, a tall, greying man and two young men walk over to us, having followed 'Aunt Bonnie' up.

"Hey Uncle Lachlan." Says Leo, giving the older man a handshake.

"Who's the pretty young lady?" he says, indicating to me.

I blush at his compliments.

"This is my friend Jemma, she'll be spending Christmas with us. Jemma, this is Uncle Lachlan." Introduces Leo, before 'Uncle Lachlan' follows Aunt Bonnie over to Mrs. Fitz.

"Hey Peewee." Says the taller of the two young men, whacking Leo on the back.

"I told you not to call me that Hamish." Growls Leo, frowning

"You know he's only joking Pips." Says the other boy.

"Pips or pipsqueak aren't any better Ian." Sighs Leo.

"Who are you, beautiful?" says the first one, Hamish, to me.

"I-" I start  
"This is my friend Jemma Simmons. She will be spending Christmas with us and I expect the both of you to be respectful. You may be taller, and older but all of us know how my Mum gets about you two being respectful to young ladies." Says Leo, cutting me off and glaring at the two boys.

I blush slightly again.

Now Ian and Hamish are wearing identical looks of discomfort.

"Nice to meet you Jemma, I'm Leo's cousin, Hamish and this is my twin brother Ian. We're Bonnie and Lachlan's kids." Says Hamish, extending his hand to me.

I shake it politely and say "Nice to meet you." They continue on inside.

I turn to Leo, about to talk about what he meant when another car pulls in and several more people get out.

A tall, very beautiful woman comes up the front steps, with a handsome man who looks very much like Leo, and they are followed by four beautiful young women.

"Uncle Fin!" says Fitz, excitedly, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, buddy!" says 'Uncle Fin' after the hug, he looks up and sees me

"Is this _the_ "Jemma Simmons" you talk so much about to me?"

I grin with pleasure that Leo speaks of me.

"Yes. She'll be spending Christmas with us." Says Leo, blushing that his uncle disclosed that he talks about me.

"Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart, I've heard so much about you."

He gives my hand a kiss instead of shaking it, and I can't help but giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." I say

He goes inside, and a catch a glimpse of him going to talk to Uncle Lachlan.

"Hello Darling!" says the woman who came in with Uncle Fin.

"Hey Aunt Heather." Says Leo, accepting the kiss she plants on his cheek.

"Who is this lovely young woman, Leo?" she says looking up at me.

I blush at her compliment, not quite sure why such a beautiful woman would call me lovely. I caught just the end of Leo's sentence.

"...Christmas with us."

"It's so nice to meet you Jemma." Says 'Aunt Heather' giving me a hug, and going inside.

Then Leo is nearly swallowed by the four absolutely gorgeous young women, all hugging cooing and talking to him. The short brunette is practically petting his curls, the blonde is still wrapped around him, the red head is talking in one ear and the taller brunette, in his other ear.

A slight defensive and envious bubble rises up in me as I am pushed to the outskirts by them.

Finally, the blonde woman catches sight of me.

"Who's this Leopold?" she says, her voice high pitched.

"This is my best friend, Jemma Simmons, she'll be spending Christmas with us." He says, taking my hand and pulling me into the throng.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arabella." Says the short brunette, genuinely. "How old are you? I'm 21." She continues

"I'm 17." I say, softly

"Oh, you're the same age as Leo!" says the taller brunette. "I'm Kirsty by the way."

I am a bit taken aback by how she speaks. She sounds very, very snobby and I immediately guess she's the oldest.

"Nice to meet you." I say, shaking her hand.

"I'm Fiona." Says the red head, giving me a warm hug.

"And I'm Catriona." Says the Blonde, also giving me a hug.

I like Fiona, Catriona, and Arabella. Kirsty though, keeps eying me down her nose and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I am thankful when they walk in.

An older couple comes up, and I immediately assume they're Leo's grandparents.

"Grandmum! Grandad!" says Leo, giving both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You've gotten so big, Leo dear!" says his Grandmum,

"You say that every time Grandmum, but I haven't grown an inch!"

"Then I must be getting shorter!" she says cheerfully and both laugh as if it is their inside joke.

"Is this Jemma?" she says, looking at me with wide blue eyes.

"Yes Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." I say, offering my hand, but she gives me a big hug, and so does Leo's Granddad.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, Jemma!" says Leo's Grandad.

"You can call us Grandmum and Grandad, we don't mind, will you be spending Christmas with us?" says Grandmum

"Yes, Grandmum." I say, trying out her name. I smile, since both my Grandmums passed before I was really old enough to remember them.

"I would love to talk more dear, but I am very old and these old bones need some warmth."

"It was nice to meet you. I'll talk to you later." I say, giving her and Grandad one last hug.

A man looking a little younger than Uncle Fin, but very much like him walks up and shakes hands with Leo. Behind him are a pretty woman and two very handsome young men.

"…Uncle Angus, this is Jemma. She's my best friend and is spending the holiday with us." Finishes Leo.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Says 'Uncle Angus.' Before hurrying inside.

"Hi Jemma, I'm Brenda, Leo's cousin." She offers her hand and I shake it. She appears older then the other girls, but not by much.

"Pleasure" I say, and she abruptly enters as well.

"They aren't very social since her Mum died. She remembers her the best and was shattered." Mutters Leo to me.

I immediately feel bad for the poor girl.

Then the two older boys swamp Leo.

I zone out slightly as I catch sight of Frank, still standing strong out in the front yard.

I then notice the two boys have stopped talking to Leo and are focused now on me.

"Hello, ma'am." Says the tall, broad shouldered blonde, taking my hand and kissing it. I fight a giggle as a blush erupts on my face.

"Nice to meet you and you are?" I say

"I'm Wallace, 22." He says "How old are you?"

"17." I say, more focused on the fact he still hasn't dropped my hand.

When he finally does, his probably younger, but even more attractive dark haired, warm, brown eyed broad shouldered and muscular brother picks it up and kisses it as well.

This time, I can't contain my giggle, and I see in my peripheral vision Leo's head whip around, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Kirk, 20." He says,

"Nice to meet you." I manage to get out.

"No, it's my pleasure, Jemma." He says, before walking inside with his brother.

"What was that, Jems?" seethes Leo

"Oh, Leo." I sigh, knowing that like with my ex boyfriend, he _hates_ it when anyone is interested in me. He is like my brother, very protective.

"Don't 'Oh Leo' me!" he growls.

"Relax. Even though I do find Kirk attractive, he is too old for me, and I wouldn't want to damage our friendship by dating him anyway. It is sweet you're so protective of me, though."

He sighs, and I open my arms for a hug he immediately accepts. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." I whisper, just before we pull apart.

"Leopold?" calls his Mum, walking through the foyer towards us.

"Yes Mum?"

"Your Aunt Alva and Uncle Gordon can't make today, too much snow." Says his Mum.

"That's too bad." He sighs then clearly seeing my confused expression, says "They're my great Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh." I say, nodding.

"You two dears ought to come in for some snacks and tea, it is bitter cold out here."

Leo and I hurry in, thankful to be relieved and follow her into the kitchen.


	4. Leo 2

After several hours of small talk between Jemma and my family members, including Jemma befriending Arabella and I trying to keep her away from Kirk and Wallace, my Mum tells us all to get ready for dinner, which is at 6:00.

"Do you want to get ready in the bathroom? I'll get ready in the bedroom, since there isn't enough time for both of us to get ready in the bathroom?" I say as we walk up the stairs.

"Thank you Leo." She says, smiling at me

"Don't forget it is a really fancy dinner." I say as she grabs her clothing

"I wont." She replies and hurries into the bathroom.

As soon as she vanishes, I take a few minutes to run into the guest room closet and check on her Christmas gift. To my relief, it is done. I carefully place the silver locket in on a hand sewed velvet cushion I also made, and into the box. I then wrapped the box in silver paper, because that's Jemma's favorite Christmas color.

I then hurry back to my room so I have enough time to dress. I quickly undress and then yank on my light grey dress pants. I throw on a white undershirt and button up my green and white plaid dress shirt. I pull on my light grey blazer, and my black dress shoes before remembering that I can't tie my own tie. I blush furiously as I hold the red thing in my hand, realizing I'll have to ask Jems to do it for me again. Instead, I focus on gelling my hair until it looks presentable. That alone takes twenty minutes.

"Leo?" I hear Jemma call from behind the bathroom door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Jems." I say back, and when she opens the door, I suddenly can't breathe.

She looks like an angel. She's in a maroon velvet dress that has a tight upper bodice a lovely V-neck and capped sleeves, but from her waist flows loosely to just above her knees. Her caramel hair is curled and is put up in a messy bun with silver accent clips, leaving curls and strands whispering by her cheekbones. Her milk chocolate colored eyes are accented by slight hints of makeup, as are her lips. She's wearing two or three inch silver heels, matching her hair pieces and her bright smile literally makes me weak at the knees.

 _Damn, I've fallen HARD for her_

"Y-you look beautiful." I manage to stutter out, and I see her cheeks tint with a light blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." She says, her cheeks coloring even more at her response, as do mine.

"Do you need help with your tie?" she asks, seeing it in my hand.

"Yes, I can't remember how." I sigh glad the tension has broken.

She takes it from me and loops it neatly around my neck, her fingers nimbly flying as she works.

I am more focused on the fact she smells lovely, like vanilla. It is all I can do to suppress my urge to kiss her. When she pulls back, my tie done, I satisfy myself slightly by giving her a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Ready?" I say

"Of course. I know you're nervous about your family, but I love them all. They're really kind people and though some of them don't rub me exactly the right way, it doesn't mean I wont ever want to come back. In fact, I'm having more fun this Christmas then I've had in many, many Christmases." She says sweetly, kissing my cheek back, gently, and almost intimately.

"Come on." She says, taking my hand and we head downstairs.

When we arrive downstairs, we are one of the last to show up, and Jemma and I immediately integrate into the conversation. I keep an eye on her though, half because I want to make sure she's okay and half because I can't keep my eyes off her she looks so stunning.

I smile slightly as I catch sight of her laughing, her hand delicately covering her mouth, at something Grandmum said.

"…Leo. Did you hear what I said?" I snap my head around, blushing as I realize I zoned out on my conversation with Uncle Fin.

"I…no. Sorry." I say, sheepishly meeting his gaze, before darting a glance back at Jemma, then back to him.

He follows my gaze towards Jemma, and I watch as his demeanor softens and eyes glow.

"You really like her don't you. As more then a friend?" he says softly

I blush and look at my feet.

"She's a good girl, that Jemma. She's very bright, your age, kind, very comfortable with us and as no doubt you noticed, very beautiful.

I flash a glance at Jemma, who is now eagerly explaining something to Aunt Heather.

"You should go after her. A girl like that isn't going to be free forever. You are already half way there. She clearly adores you, but you need to figure out what type of love she's expressing." Continues Uncle Fin

"Don't tell." I blurt out, before realizing I just admitted to his suspicions.

"I wont, lad. Would you like me to try and set something up for you?"

"Would you?" I ask, looking up at the adult who over time developed into my surrogate father.

"Of course, buddy. Tomorrow."

"Thanks." I say

"Dinner everyone!" calls my Mum, herding us all into the dining room.

I wade through the throng to Jemma, looking slightly flushed from all the attention and talking.

"Hey Leo." She says taking my hand.

"Sit next to me for dinner?" I ask

 _That's the closest I'm going to get to asking her out to dinner for now._

"Of course silly!" she says kissing my cheek, as we follow the crowd into the dining room.

After taking our seats, my Mum leads us through grace before we dig into the lovely dinner she's prepared.

After several hours of small talk between Jemma and my family members, including Jemma befriending Arabella and I trying to keep her away from Kirk and Wallace, my Mum tells us all to get ready for dinner, which is at 6:00.

"Do you want to get ready in the bathroom? I'll get ready in the bedroom, since there isn't enough time for both of us to get ready in the bathroom?" I say as we walk up the stairs.

"Thank you Leo." She says, smiling at me

"Don't forget it is a really fancy dinner." I say as she grabs her clothing

"I wont." She replies and hurries into the bathroom.

As soon as she vanishes, I take a few minutes to run into the guest room closet and check on her Christmas gift. To my relief, it is done. I carefully place the silver locket in on a hand sewed velvet cushion I also made, and into the box. I then wrapped the box in silver paper, because that's Jemma's favorite Christmas color.

I then hurry back to my room so I have enough time to dress. I quickly undress and then yank on my light grey dress pants. I throw on a white undershirt and button up my green and white plaid dress shirt. I pull on my light grey blazer, and my black dress shoes before remembering that I can't tie my own tie. I blush furiously as I hold the red thing in my hand, realizing I'll have to ask Jems to do it for me again. Instead, I focus on gelling my hair until it looks presentable. That alone takes twenty minutes.

"Leo?" I hear Jemma call from behind the bathroom door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Jems." I say back, and when she opens the door, I suddenly can't breathe.

She looks like an angel. She's in a maroon velvet dress that has a tight upper bodice a lovely V-neck and capped sleeves, but from her waist flows loosely to just above her knees. Her caramel hair is curled and is put up in a messy bun with silver accent clips, leaving curls and strands whispering by her cheekbones. Her milk chocolate colored eyes are accented by slight hints of makeup, as are her lips. She's wearing two or three inch silver heels, matching her hair pieces and her bright smile literally makes me weak at the knees.

 _Damn, I've fallen HARD for her_

"Y-you look beautiful." I manage to stutter out, and I see her cheeks tint with a light blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." She says, her cheeks coloring even more at her response, as do mine.

"Do you need help with your tie?" she asks, seeing it in my hand.

"Yes, I can't remember how." I sigh glad the tension has broken.

She takes it from me and loops it neatly around my neck, her fingers nimbly flying as she works.

I am more focused on the fact she smells lovely, like vanilla. It is all I can do to suppress my urge to kiss her. When she pulls back, my tie done, I satisfy myself slightly by giving her a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Ready?" I say

"Of course. I know you're nervous about your family, but I love them all. They're really kind people and though some of them don't rub me exactly the right way, it doesn't mean I wont ever want to come back. In fact, I'm having more fun this Christmas then I've had in many, many Christmases." She says sweetly, kissing my cheek back, gently, and almost intimately.

"Come on." She says, taking my hand and we head downstairs.

When we arrive downstairs, we are one of the last to show up, and Jemma and I immediately integrate into the conversation. I keep an eye on her though, half because I want to make sure she's okay and half because I can't keep my eyes off her she looks so stunning.

I smile slightly as I catch sight of her laughing, her hand delicately covering her mouth, at something Grandmum said.

"…Leo. Did you hear what I said?" I snap my head around, blushing as I realize I zoned out on my conversation with Uncle Fin.

"I…no. Sorry." I say, sheepishly meeting his gaze, before darting a glance back at Jemma, then back to him.

He follows my gaze towards Jemma, and I watch as his demeanor softens and eyes glow.

"You really like her don't you. As more then a friend?" he says softly

I blush and look at my feet.

"She's a good girl, that Jemma. She's very bright, your age, kind, very comfortable with us and as no doubt you noticed, very beautiful.

I flash a glance at Jemma, who is now eagerly explaining something to Aunt Heather.

"You should go after her. A girl like that isn't going to be free forever. You are already half way there. She clearly adores you, but you need to figure out what type of love she's expressing." Continues Uncle Fin

"Don't tell." I blurt out, before realizing I just admitted to his suspicions.

"I wont, lad. Would you like me to try and set something up for you?"

"Would you?" I ask, looking up at the adult who over time developed into my surrogate father.

"Of course, buddy. Tomorrow."

"Thanks." I say

"Dinner everyone!" calls my Mum, herding us all into the dining room.

I wade through the throng to Jemma, looking slightly flushed from all the attention and talking.

"Hey Leo." She says taking my hand.

"Sit next to me for dinner?" I ask

 _That's the closest I'm going to get to asking her out to dinner for now._

"Of course silly!" she says kissing my cheek, as we follow the crowd into the dining room.

After taking our seats, my Mum leads us through grace before we dig into the lovely dinner she's prepared.


	5. Jemma 3

"Jems. Jemma. Time to wake up." Says a soft, familiar voice.

I open my eyes to see Leo above me.

"Happy Christmas." I whisper, sitting up and grinning.

"Happy Christmas." He grins back.

"You have two minutes to brush your hair. We need to get downstairs. I let you sleep in as long as possible."

"Alright. Thank you." I quickly run to the bathroom, run a brush through my hair, before throwing on one of Leo's jumpers and leggings again, and meeting him back at the door of his room.

"Let's go down separately so we can each get our presents to the tree without the other seeing." Suggests Leo.

"Sure. You leave now, and I'll go in five minutes."

"Alright."

I turn and go back into the bathroom, using the extra time to apply a bit of makeup and do my hair slightly better, before reaching into the bottom of my bag, and taking out the large, golden wrapped gift. It is a picture album, but something Leo would appreciate, because in the very back of the physical book, is a tiny chain with a pendant video camera, which when you press a button, plays the pictures in the book, so he can always have them with him. It took me months to design it and create it without his help.

I hurry downstairs and place it beneath the tree.

At exactly seven, I make it into the kitchen.

"Is everyone here?" calls Aunt Heather.

"Yes." Yells Uncle Fin back, after counting us all.

"Uncle Fin and I have made seats for us all to sit in so we have an orderly way to open our presents." Says Aunt Heather. "Uncle Fin will tell you where."

To my relief I'm seated with Leo, on the large chair.

Once we're all seated, I watch as everyone passes around gifts and eggnog, laughter and good cheer spreading like water into a sponge. Even though I haven't gotten any gifts, I still feel completely happy.

Once everyone has finished, Leo's mum says "Leo, Jemma, how about you exchange your gifts."

We both get up and grab our gifts, and laugh as we realize our gifts are silver and gold.

"Happy Christmas Leo."

"Happy Christmas Jems." He replies.

"Open yours first." I say.

Grinning, he pulls the golden ribbon and rips open the paper.

He gasps as he sees the silver album. The cover engraved with _Fitzsimmons_

He slowly flips through it. Shots of us from the party we met at, to our first day at the academy, to selfies in the field, to shots of us working in the lab, to laughing and having fun together. Leo's breath catches as he sees the photo, snapped by our mutual friend, of me kissing his cheek with a smile as he grins, arm wrapped around my shoulder.

When he reaches the back, he opens the envelope, containing the necklace.

He slides it into his palm.

"Jems?" he asks

"Press the button."

He does, and projected onto the seat, the video camera shows us all the videos and pictures, like in the book.

"You can wear it, and always have the pictures with you." I say

"Thank you, Jems. Did you make it yourself?" He says, giving me a hug.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie. It is hard to make mechanical things without your help." He smiles at me, chuckling.

"Will you put it on me?"

"Sure." I take it from his shaking hands and nimbly slip it onto his neck.

"Here, I hope you like it." He hands me a small, silver package.

I slip off the bow and carefully slide the gift out, and gasp.

It is a small, pale wooden box, beautifully engraved.

"Leo! Did you do this yourself?" I gasp, staring at my name, carved in script.

"Yes."

Looking at the side of the box, I see he carved a field of flowers, and looking closer at the detail, I see they're daisies and lilies, my favorites.

"Daisies and lilies, my favorite flowers." I whisper

I see him nod slightly.

I open the box, and my gasp catches in my throat. Seated on a pillow of violet velvet, encased in beautiful carving patters, sits a shining, silver locket.

It is a very simple, but beautiful and elegant piece of jewelry. I slowly pick it up, relishing the feeling of the smooth metal in my hands.

"Open it." Whispers Leo

I open it, and tears form in my eyes.

The photo the photo of me kissing his cheek as he grins, arm around me, the same I put in the album is on one side. The thing that nearly makes me sob though, are the engraved words on the other side: Beside you the whole damn time. The same words we use to reassure the other, we're not going anywhere, through thick or thin.

I throw my arms around him, too choked up to speak. He kisses my cheek as I pull back.

"P-put it on me." I say, softly

"So you like it then?" he says, nervous.

"Like it? I love it!" I say, grinning, handing him the locket.

I pull my hair out of the way and her slowly slides the chain on my neck and clips it on me.

"Thank you." I say, when he finishes, and we look at each other for a moment, before we suddenly become conscious of the fact everyone has stopped talking and opening gifts to watch us, and from the look on Leo's face, we have no idea how long they've been watching us.

"Hey Leo, Jemma." Says Uncle Fin, tentatively. "Look up."

Both of us look up and my heart skips a beat.

Mistletoe.

Leo and I are under the mistletoe.

I see Leo flash a glance at Uncle Fin, and then back at me.

I am looking at him, helplessly panicking.

"Come on Leo, be a man. It's tradition! Kiss her!" says one of his cousins.

I blush now as Leo slowly leans forward as do I.

Our lips meet and it feels like lightning between us. We hold it for a couple seconds before pulling back.

I know my face is flushed, and my heart is beating impossibly fast. My breathing is erratic and my palms are sweaty. My first thought is

 _That was nice._

Leo's eyes are wide and he looks around the room quickly, then back at me, before muttering "Be right back." leaping up and running out of the room.

"Leo!" I call, jumping up and running after him.

I find him on his front porch, curled up on the frozen porch swing.

"Leo, why did you run?" I whisper, sitting beside him

When he turns his head, I see his face glistens with tears.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I say, again.

Before I can ask again, he leans forward and presses his lips against mine again.

This time is a lot more passionate though; more desperate.

His arms loop around my waist and my arms involuntarily wrap around his shoulders.

Then he rips away, and doesn't look at me.

"Leo. What was that?" I gasp out

"I'm sorry Jemma. I shouldn't have done that." He growls

"Leo, what are you talking about, I-"

"I shouldn't have assumed you had feelings for me. I was being stupid. I'm sorry."  
 _You have feelings for me? Outside of friendship?_

"I'll pretend this never happened, and we can go back to being normal, I promise." He continues.

 _He does! He loves me!_

"Leo." I start

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I should've known the mistletoe was there."

"Leo." I say again, now slightly amused

"I practically asked Uncle Fin to put it there." He continues.

"Leo!" I say again

"I've ruined us, haven't I? If you want, you can go home today. I-"

Losing patience, I grab his head and crash his lips against mine.

I wrap my arms tightly around him, pressing as close as I can. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

When we need oxygen, we pull away slightly.

"What are you doing?" he whispers, slightly out of breath.

"I love you two, you idiot." I mutter,

He pulls me close again and we continue to kiss.

"LEO!" calls his Mum, coming out onto the porch.

Leo and I rip apart, blushing furiously at being caught snogging by his Mum.

She had already seen us and says "About bloody time! Now, don't catch a cold being out here too long." Before leaving.

Leo and I get up, hand in hand in a new way, we walk over to the door, and I gently give him a quick kiss before we go for the door.  
"Happy Christmas Leo." I whisper

"Happy Christmas Jems. I love you"

"I love you too."

I give him one more kiss before we go inside, and everything was finally put right.

The End


End file.
